Dragon Age - Prompts and Drabbles
by orenjijunsu
Summary: A collection of prompts, one-shots, drabbles ranging from 300 words to thousands. This is for practice, mainly, and to receive constructive criticism. Main pairings: Cullen/Female Inquisitor, Solas/Lavellan, Dorian/Iron Bull
1. Chapter 1: Home

Soft, supple flesh under him. A sigh, a moan, begging sweetly. Rough, calloused hands running lightly over breasts tinged pink, tender, dulcet. Scarred lips pressed against a heaving chest, and his mouth began to salivate. A tongue with a mind of its own, twisted around the curve of her warm teat, and a whine of want passed through her rosy lips, stained from the bite of teeth and tongue. He wanted the rest of her to have that same beautiful tint.

Her tawny hair lay mussed and tangled around her head in a messy halo. She looked the part of the angel he knew her to be. She smiled, and he watched as the soft swollen flesh parted and her delicious tongue darted out to wet them. He wondered if the dripping, honeyed center of her could turn the same beautiful cherry. Calloused hands began to press ever so harder, still wanting to be gentle though fighting the ever present need to push and pull and take, soothing bruises and bites as they were created down the expanse of supple flesh. Past her navel, past the indent her smallclothes, now too tight, had left on her beautifully rounded underbelly, to the place where he craved the most.

His pink tongue dragged through sticky sweet folds, and fingers pressed in to part them. He would willingly drown himself in her, if he could. Slender fingers took hold in his curly blonde hair, pulling ever so slightly into position. He smiled against her, and did as he knew she wanted, while nails dragged gently over his scalp, sending delicious sparks down his spine. She trembled beneath him. Velvet thighs pushed against on either side, caging him in, wailing in the throes of her release. She continued to shudder while pulling, painfully now, but in a way that made him groan, guttural, need pulsing through him to the very tips of his toes.

"Now," she gasped, fingers loosening their grip and falling to his shoulders, arms twining around his neck to pull him closer. "Please, Cullen, now."

"Yes, my love," he sighed against the strain of her neck, kissing his way down to her clavicle as he lined himself up. "I will give you everything you want, and more."

And as he pushed inside, he felt at home, not for the first time, nor for the last. As long as he had her.


	2. Loving Eyes, Full Hearts, excerpt 1

As the sun rises above the vast mountain chain surrounding Skyhold, and beams of light illuminate the musty carpet upon her floor, Ellana Lavellan wakes. With a stretch of arms above her mussed chestnut hair, she sits up, rubbing the last remnants of sleep from her eyes. She turns to the empty half of the bed beside her, long turned cold, and sighs. Then smiles, faintly. Ellana turns to the side, and stands. The carpet is cool beneath her feet, and she shivers at the breeze coming through from underneath the balcony doors, rustling her sleep clothes, though the sun is slowly heating up the room. The coming of spring has been a blessing, as she no longer needs to have a fire consistently burning throughout cold winter nights. It does help that she has had another body to warm her bed.

Thinking of him, she smiles and moves toward her desk, picking up her brush as she moves to sit, and pulls her mirror towards her. Ellana checks out her reflection in the mirror, and chuckles quietly at how messy she looks. Her forest green and tawny eyes are more red than usual, due to a lack of sleep. Worth it, she thinks as she gently pulls the bristles of her brush through her tangled, wavy hair a few times before setting the brush down to braid it, and reminisces about the night before.

A quiet knock at her door late into the night, long after she had fallen asleep, woke her abruptly. When Ellana opened it, she found him standing before her, still wearing his armor, looking sheepish as he scratched the back of his neck. He looked quite awake, in comparison to the late time.  
"Cullen," she felt a bit self-conscious in her thin nightdress, and tried not to cross her arms over her chest to better conceal herself, though it was difficult not to. He had already seen her without clothes, in candlelight on his desk about a week before. Things had been a bit awkward since then, and it was difficult to meet eyes when they both would break out into a nervous sweat and blush, tomato-red. Leliana and Josephine were quite tired of them both. But it shouldn't have mattered. The thought of their night together still made a rosiness creep up her face. Ellana imagined Cullen could see the outline of her breasts through her papery shift, and that made her turn an even deeper shade of crimson. By the Dread Wolf. "Is something the matter?"

Cullen continued to awkwardly scratch the back of his neck, eyes downcast towards the floor. His face was unusually pink.

"Ah, Inqui - Ellana, I'm sorry to have woken you. If I had known you were already asleep, I would have…"

"Nonsense," she couldn't help but smile, moving aside to allow him to move past her into her quarters. "It's no bother. Please, come in."


	3. Loving Eyes, Full Hearts, excerpt 2

It was much easier to remove his armor this time, now that she knew where the clasps were hidden. As metal fell away from warm skin, the couple was finally free to touch and explore each other. Ellana took advantage of this, leaning fully into Cullen's muscular chest, and embraced him. Her slender hands curved around the back of his head, into his curly hair. She scraped her nails against his scalp slightly. Cullen shivered, closing his light brown eyes in pleasure. Their lips moved effortlessly against each other, as this was a dance they had already mastered; it was what came after that they were still perfecting, though they were eager to practice now.

Tongues met, slick and soft, then hard and insistent as they swept against each other. Cullen gripped her hips tightly, desperately, and tipped towards her, chasing the taste of her luscious mouth. When they finally pulled back, their lips were tinted ruby and swollen, and Ellana's chin felt rubbed raw by his stubble. His light brown eyes followed the way her chest lifted as she panted. Cullen put a large hand at her upper back to steady her, and twisted, laying her gently upon the twisted lustrous sheets of her bed. Their first night together had been rushed in their impatience to be skin-to-skin. When he had taken her, it had been against the rigid wood of his trustworthy desk, which had left them both aching and bruised in many places, though highly satisfied in the end. This time, Cullen wished to take his time and savor the delicate slide of her silken skin against his and relish the taste of her upon his tongue. His hungry gaze conveyed that to her then, and she couldn't stop the trembling need that washed through her.

Cullen leaned back onto his heels, mattress dipping and creaking beneath his full weight, to pull off his ivory muslin tunic. Ellana's eyes immediately met chiseled expanse of his glorious chest, and she bit her lip to keep from grinning. He chuckled and began sliding his sturdy, rough fingers up the soft planes of her thighs, taking the bottom of her nightgown with her. Once he met the naked flesh of her hips he stilled, fingertips digging enough to turn alabaster skin red, and made a low, keening noise in his throat.


End file.
